Le journal d'une futur marier
by izza-x23
Summary: Hilary et Tyson viennent de ce fiancer, Les bladebreaker vont des retouvailles mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu
1. le premier jour

**Cette histoire ce déroule après le dernier tournois **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas **

**Journal d'une futur Marier**

**Jour 1**

Le tournois venais à peine être terminé que chacun étais parti de leur coté. Ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient donc il n'avait plus rien à faire au japon. À la fin du tournois Mons. D avait annoncé que les joueurs qui avaient participé au tournoi avaient accumulé assez de victoire pour devenir professionnel. Être joueur professionnel ces un peut comme joué au tennis; c'est chacun pour soi, un contre un… aucune équipe. Donc tout le monde étaient parti, bien sur on c'étaient tous promis de s'appeler et de resté en contact même si nous savions que sa n'arrive jamais.

Max est allé vivre au état unis pour de bon, Ray a demandé Mariah en mariage et il vivre en ce moment en chine, Kenny a eu un emploie en Angleterre très payant pour une grande compagnie, Kai lui il a juste disparu comme d'habitude la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'étais il ya 1 ans à la télévision, il gagne des tournois et puis part. Ou? Personne ne le sait j'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disait qui avait un fils et un bateau, mais rien de sérieux. Moi, je suis présentement fiancé à Tyson et oui Tyson me la demander il y a tous justes 3 jours. Qui aurais dit que moi Hilary Tachibana finirait comme ça.

Présentement ma douce moitié ce prépare pour son premier tournoi en tant que professionnel. Je dois avouer qu'après 2 années sabbatiques il est rouillé. Il aurait du écouté les vieux conseils de Kai et continué a s'entrainé malgré tout. Présentement je prépare le dojo avec l'aide du grand père à Tyson. J'ai invité tout les anciens membres de l'équipe chez mon nouveau chez moi pour fêter les fiançailles. Dans deux jours, ils seront la. Je suis contente j'espère que il y aura assez de place ici pour tout le monde. Tyson vient de venir au lit pour se coucher alors à demain mon cher journal. 3

**2 jours**

Par où commencer aujourd'hui Tyson s'entrainait quand j'étais en train de mettre une banderole : bienvenu a tous. L'escalier étais trop cours donc le grand père Granger a proposée de le faire a ma place. Tyson nous a dit qui devait partir au beyblade shop tout en mettant son manteau il dit a son grand père de ne pas monté car il est vieux. Avant de partir, il me dit dans l'oreille que même si son pépé insistait de ne pas le laisser faire, car il m'en tiendrait raisonnable, il m'embrassa et parti en disant qu'il le mettrait pour moi une fois qu'il reviendra. Grand-père Granger est une version plus vielle de Tyson, ils ont les même défauts les mêmes qualités. Une de leur plus grande qualité leur détermination. Je me rappel la première fois quand Tyson ma demander à sortir je lui ai dit non parce que j'avais un petit faible pour un autre gars de notre équipe, mais il a insisté jusqu'à ce que je lui donne une la réponse qu'il voulait entendre. Son grand père est pareille en deux temps mouvement il accrochait la banderole. Lorsque Tyson fut de retour à la maison tout c'était déroulé comme d'habitude. On a mangé, on a rit, on a regarde scrubs, mais lorsque que on est allé nous coucher.

Il a pété une crise, il a commencé a crier après moi et disant que quelque chose aurait pu arriver à son grand-père et qu'il n'avait pas envi de le perdre comme il avait perdu sa mère, c'est-à-dire par la faute d'un personne stupide qui n'est pas capable d'écouté les ordres. Je lu ait répondu sa mère avait pas rapport dans l'histoire, car elle était morte dans un accident de voiture et que il était rien arrivé a son grand père donc il pouvait aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais la il me prit sauvagement par le bras et me gifla en disant :''je n'ai pas fini de te parlé''.

Il a dit d'autre chose mais je n'ai pas entendu, j'étais sou le choque, comment avait il pu. Je crois qu`il venait de comprendre ce qui venait arriver, car il arrêta de parler. Il me dit qu'il était désolé pendent ce temps je m'apprêtais à partir. J'étais juste devant la porte quand il me prit par la main et me supplia de resté. Dans ses yeux je voyais qu'il était désolé, il prit doucement la valise de mes mains et embrassa mes doigts.

Et la quel qu'un frappa à la porte c'était Kai. Il venait en avance en avec une surprise son fils de 3 ans. Comme il était tard on lui donna un chambre et nous somme aller nous coucher.

Demain est un autre jour….

**Je m'inspire de la relation de harley quinn et Joker **

**Sa va chauffer pour Hilary **

**Reveiw please**

**-IZZAX 23-**


	2. les Bladebreakers

**Merci Regan-Rider**

**Pour ton message très apprécier **

**Avertissement Contient de la violence**

Jours 3

Le lendemain, Je me levai à petit matin ce qui devais être la étais la j'avais une marque qui étais apparu sur mon visage. Elle était petite mais la. Je mis donc un peu de maquillage dessus pour cacher peut être après tout que Kai ne remarquerais rien.

Il était 9 heures du matin quand j'allai à la cuisine afin de préparer à manger. Kai ce trouverais déjà la. Il préparait à manger pour sont fils. Je l'avais oublié lui… Son fils : petit être grand comme trois pommes la copie conforme de son père, mais plus souriant avec les cheveux bruns. J'ai l'impression que Kai le gâte.

Quand Tyson arrivais a table 45 minutes plus tard. Moi et notre ancien capitaine on étais encore a table. Tyson s'assit a coté de moi et dit a Kai : Alors c'est qui la mère? Le russe tout en regardant son assiette dit : Je t'ai jamais raconté ma vie et devine quoi je ne commencerais pas maintenant. Sur cette remarque de Kai Je me tournai vers son fils et lui demanda

-Alors mon grand c'est quoi ton nom?

-Moi, mon nom c'est Gou

-et qui est ta mère Gou?

-Ma mère c'est une belle femme et elle est folle, c'est ça que papa dit c'est pour ça quelle est toujours entouré de personne pour la surveiller et qu'elle est tout le temps dans une maison blanche!, me répondit lui en souriant

Sur ce Kai se leva de table et lui dit de venir pratiquer son lancer de beyblade avec lui. Mais avant de partir Kai se retourna et dit :'' Il ne faut pas oublier la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.'' . Un peu plus tard dans la journée Tyson demanda à Kai de faire un match contre lui. J'encourageai Tyson de mon mieux. Mais il perdu très vite la partie. Il est vraiment moins bon qu'avant. .. Gou sautait de joie et applaudissait pendant que son père tirait sa révérence. Je félicitai Kai et alla voir mon ex champion du monde pour le réconforté. Il prenait très mal la défaite, après tout il avait été champion du monde, il avait gagné contre Kai en final plus d'une fois mais aujourd'hui Kai l'avait écrasé et même la le mot est faible pour dire comment le russe avait gagné le match. Je donnais alors à Tyson le conseil d'essayé d'avantage. ''Parce que tu crois que je n'essaye pas en plus qu'es que TU connais du beyblade! Tu n'es qu'une fan-girl! ''.

Gou avait arrêté de sauté. Kai et lui nous regardait. (Silence)

''Et si on rentrait Gou, il commence à faire froid, dit Kai.'' Tout le monde rentra sauf Tyson, il devait aller quelque part pour être honnête je lui ai même pas demandé.

Après que j'eu fini de préparé le souper Tyson revient avec un gros bouquet de fleurs. Sa façon à lui de excuser.

Il devait êtres 8 :30 du soir. Tout la nourriture pour demain était prête nous étions tous dans le salon. Gou dormait sur les genoux mes genoux, quand Kai me dit tout en regardant la télévision : ''Alors Hilary comment tu t'es fais cette marque sur le visage?'' . Kai a toujours eu un don pour sa posé LA bonne question. J'empressai de lui répondre que je m'étais fait ça en ouvrant une armoire et que sans faire exprès. Il dit un ''ah'' ce qui voulait dire selon moi qu'il n'était pas satisfait de ma réponse et/ou qu'il se foutait de ma réponse parce qu'il savait que c'étais un mensonge. Il prit son fils qui dormait toujours sur moi et parti le coucher.

Pendant qu'il était parti Tyson commença à m'embrassé le cou et à me massé les cuisses en me disant : ''Et si on se faisait un enfant hein sa serai le fun dans neuf mois il serait la parmi nous''. Je lui répondis que je voulais être mariée avant d'avoir essayé d'avoir mon premier enfant …'' Il me laissa même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il s'énerva et me dit : '' Hilary je vois comment tu regarde le fils a Kai dit le moi juste si tu ne veux pas porter mon enfant ''

-''Ce n'est pas ça Tyson et tu le sais bien mais….''

Kai étais revenu. Ce soir la Kai et lui bu beaucoup ce qu'il fit que Tyson dormis dans le salon. Bizarrement je fus contente de le voire la ivre comme un jeune le lendemain bal, car au moins on n'aura pas l'occasion de finir notre finira pas notre conversation.

**Jour 4**

Je fus réveiller par une odeur que je n'avais pas senti depuis très longtemps l'odeur de la cigarette. Je me rappelle le temps que je fumais pour impressionner la personne que j'aimais dans l'équipe… ça n'à jamais marcher.

J'ai donc suivi l'odeur pour me rendre conte que cela venais du toit. Je montai par fenêtre du salon en passant par-dessus Tyson sans le réveiller pour m'apercevoir que c'était Kai sa cigarette en main, les cheveux pas coiffé, portant un débardeur noir. Malgré le fais que j'aime Tyson je dois avouer, il avait était très ''hot''. Alors je m'assise à coté de lui et lui pris une cigarette et l'alluma.

-''Alors tu recommence, me demanda Kai ?''

-'' Non, c'est juste je pensais a plein de chose…

-''comme…''

Je lui regardai droit dans les yeux et lui demanda '' sérieusement c'est qui la mère de ton fils?''

-'' hn… la femme qui accouché de mon fils travaille a la maison blanche d'où le fait qu'elle a des gardes de corps. ''

-''et pourquoi tu dis ton fils qu'elle est folle?''

Kai pris une grand bouffé de cigarette et dit finalement tout en regardant le sol.

-''ah…. Je ne sais pas vraiment… il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne vivais pas avec sa mère et c'est la seul réponse que j'ai trouvé bonne a lui donner. De tout façon, elle sait ce que je dis d'elle de toute façon et elle dit la même chose sur moi quand il est avec lui. Je l'ai une semaine sur 2. Pour quoi tu me regarde comme ça?''

-'' c'étais une des plus long phrase que je t'ai entendu dire''

- ''tu es grave toi''

-''tu m'as toujours pas dit son nom''

-''après ce que tu viens de me dire tu crois vraiment que je vais te la dire''

Sur ce Kai sauta du toit. Il me dit de sauté qu'il allait m'attrapé ce qu'il fit. Tyson était debout devant la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Il allait dire quel que chose quand des voitures klaxonnant s'arrêta devant le dojo c'étais les autres.

La soirée fut mouvementée : Max et sa fiancée, Kenny, Ray, Mariah et même Hiro était là!

C'étais une bonne soirée quand la fiancé de Max eu la bonne idée aller dans un bar. Là-bas on s'amusait au départ, mais Tyson commençait à être sou il des choses que demain surement il regretta d'avoir dit. En tout qu'à vers l'aube tout le monde qui étais venu avec nous étais parti Tyson les avait tous énervés. Même moi je me tannai de ces commentaires donc je décidai de partir sans lui.

Dehors il faisait vraiment noir. Dure de marcher avec des talons haut quand il fait noir dehors.

J'entendais des pas derrière moi mais quand je me tournais je ne vis personne. Je me préparais mon doigt était sur speed dial pour appeler la police.

-'' pour quoi tu me fais ça''

C'était Tyson, il était dans un sal état.

-'' Je t'aime mais mais mais je t'ai vu avec ce Kai ce matin tu l'aime n'est pas Hip, et son fils à les même couleurs que les tiens tu es la mère. Pour quoi tu ne réponds pas HIP, ces lui le gars que tu aimais dans le groupe n'est pas.

Je lui dis alors : ''Tyson arrête ce n'est pas lui. IL a toujours été comme un frère pour moi alors stop ''

-'' alors c'est qui dit le moi! ''

Il commença a me secoué et doigt pressa le speed dial. ''C'est qui ? C'est qui ? '' Il répétait cela encore et encore tout en me frappant. Je m'en pouvais plus pour le faire cessé je lui donnai la réponde qu'il voulait.

-''C'est Hiro''

La il arrêta de me frappé, la police arrivai. Il me donnait un coup final sur la tête et pris la fuite

Je fermis les yeux et je ne les ouvrai que le lendemain.

**Mon plus gros chapitre à vie j'espère que vous l'apprécier **

**review plz**

**j'Aimerais que vous quotité mon chapitre sur 10 svp avec un petit message **


	3. 670 jours avant aujourd'hui

**Ça apprit plus de temps que d'habitude à écrire, mais je crois que c'est du très très bon travail. Je l'écris en écoutant en boucle battlefield de jordan sparks. **

**Merci**

**Regan-Rider**

Matt-Likes it intense

SNT59

**Pour vos messages très apprécier **

**-730 jours **(il y a deux ans)

Mon père vient juste de me battre. Je saigne d'un peu partout sur le corps. Dehors, il pleut pourtant je suis l'à sous la pluie à me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi ma mère l'a regardé faire sans bouger le petit doigt? Pourquoi ai-je mérité cela? Pourquoi moi?

Ça fait longtemps que cela dure. Quasiment depuis toujours. Quand je le déçois avec mes notes, ou avec mon langage qu'il trouve inacceptable ou avec à peu près tout ce que je fais. Il dit toujours que c'est parce qu'il m'aime parce qu'il veut que je sois la meilleure qu'il me fait ça. Qu'il ne veut pas que j'ai la même vie qu'il a eue. Un homme beau et riche me demandera en mariage qu'il dit; un jour, je serais heureuse que mon père m'ait battue parce que je serais enfin heureuse et avec de l'argent.

Est-ce que je le croyais? Un peu. Pas vraiment. Pas du tout.

Pour tout dire, je ne me trouve pas assez digne pour quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas la plus jolie, je ne suis pas une bonne cuisinière, je ne suis pas la plus maigre... Je n'ai pas de vrai talent. Tyson, un garçon, de l'école me le dit plusieurs fois par jours et très clairement. Pourtant, je le colle après et je suis pratiquement tous les jours chez lui. Ce qui m'intéresse chez lui c'est son frère Hiro.

Hiro est plus gentil, plus âgé, plus mature. Parfois, lorsque je venais chez Tyson, il y était. Il me souriait et m'aidait à prendre des objets trop hauts pour moi sur une étagère. Me souriait quand il me voyait, sans pourtant me parler.

La première fois que l'on c'est vraiment parler c'était en été, je venais de voir mon bulletin de fin d'année des A+ partout, mais mon professeur d'art plastique avait écrit un commentaire.

Commentaire :

Hilary, tu as beaucoup de talent si tu donnes ton cent pour cent en classe je suis sure que tu pourras devenir la prochaine Van Gogh.

Mon père a donc compris par cette petite phrase que je ne travaillais pas assez en classe. Donc, j'eus le pire des châtiments que j'eus de ma vie. Mon père m'enferma dans le sous-sol sans manger.

À la fin du quatrième jour de ce jeûne obligatoire, ma mère ouvrit la porte. Elle me dit : suis-moi. Elle m'emmena au garage la nous montâmes dans l'auto de mon père. Elle conduisit durant des heures sans m'adresser la moindre parole. Je n'osais pas ouvrir la radio, Elle, ma mère, ne m'avait jamais battue, mais elle avait plus d'une fois rapporté à mon père mes agissements ''inacceptables''.

Il faisait nuit lorsque l'auto s'arrêta devant un Macdonald, je n'avais toujours pas mangé. Ma mère me dit de l'attendre. Je bavais déjà intérieurement. J'imaginais la viande chaude, la sauce dégoulinante, les légumes qui sont en grande majorité une feuille de laitue hachée au maximum et La tranche de tomate qui remplirait bientôt mon ventre. Le fait attendre que ma mère revienne avec ce met succulentes et exquis me rendait presque folle.

Ma mère, revient dans l'auto avec Le sac en carton, J'attendis qu'elle m'offre qu'elle que chose, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle manga le sandwich, bu le soda et manga les frites parsemées de sel, une part une en prenant le soin de bien les trempé dans le ketchup. Pendant ce temps, mon ventre faisait gargouillait, je suivais aveuglement des yeux sa bouche qui mastiquait la nourriture.

Quand elle eu fini, elle jeta le sac par la fenêtre et me dit ton père ma dit que tu de dois rien manger.

Je ne dis rien, je savais que si je disais qu'elle que chose les choses serais pire plus tard quand **IL **serait la. Elle conduisant encore longtemps pour faire taire ma faim je m'endormis. Quand l'auto s'arrêta brusquement, je me réveillai, nous étions dans à la campagne qu'elle que part. Mon paternel était appuyé sur un arbre, il me regardait fixement. Il fit un geste de la main pour nous dire devenir le rejoindre. Une fois dehors, il me dit que j'ai eu la vie trop facile c'est pour cela qu'il me laissait la, au milieu de nulle part à la campagne. Il partit donc avec ma mère. Je restai là. Tout de seule. Perdu et découragé de la vie.

Je marchais durant une petite demi-heure quand je m'assois à terre. Je n'avais plus de force. Je fis le pouce. Une seule automobile passa sur la route, mais aucune ne s'était arrêtée pour me prendre. Après avoir dévoré tout ce qui se trouvait sur un petit buisson de framboise sauvage que j'avais trouvé. Je décidai donc de chercher un endroit pour dormir comme je n'en trouvai pas je dormis sur le rebord du chemin de campagne.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans un lit avec un drap chaud m'entourant tel un câlin délicat. Il avait une bonne odeur d'œuf et de bacon dans l'air. Je suivis l'odeur pour apercevoir que c'était un jeune homme qui cuisinait, je l'avais déjà vu chez Tyson, c'était son grand frère. C'était Hiro.

-Alors, Hilary tu t'es réveillé? Viens-tu mangé?

Je bougeais la tête en signe de oui. Pendant que je mangeais, il ne dit rien. Au fond de moi, je commençais à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait? Pourquoi était si gentil avec moi? Était-il un psychopathe? Après tout, nous étions seuls dans une petite maison de campagne. Allait-il me tuer. Ça ne me faisait pas peur jusqu'à présent ma vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu.

Il ne me tua pas. J'étais un peu déçue.

Il me demanda par contre qu'est-ce que je faisais là. Je lui racontai toute mon histoire. Il m'écouta du début jusqu'à la fin. Et là il me demanda si je voulais habiter avec lui chez son grand-père. J'acceptai sur-le-champ.

La vie au dojo fut merveilleuse, Hiro était à l'université donc il venait de temps en temps me voir à chaque fois avec une surprise pour moi, il me faisait me sentir spécial. Tyson était tout jour là à me faire chier*, mais c'est parce qu'il aime, tout le monde le sait. Pour preuve il m'a suppliée de sortir avec lui et j'ai accepté, mais au fond de moi j'aime et j'adore Hiro.

*** expression québécoise qui veut, dire Énervé au maximum ex. tu me fais chier= tu m'énerves**

**J'espère que sa vous avez aimé et compris grâce a sa pourquoi Hilary est avec Tyson.**

**C'étaient des vieilles pages de son journal **


	4. le réveille

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas post je m'en excuse.

Jours 6 

24 heures après l'incident

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, dans la chambre d'hôpital, la première que je vis fut Kai avec son fils sur ses genoux au fond assis sur une chaise au fond de la pièce à droite. À gauche, sur une autre chaise, Tyson endormie. La seule vue de son visage me donna envi de vomir. Je me tournai de l'autre coté pour ne pas régurgiter le peu de nourriture que j'avais dans le ventre. Quand, je remarquai que je ne pouvais pas bouger les pieds.

Quel qu'un étais coucher sur eux. C'était Hiro.

Il bougeait la tête, je l'avais réveillé.

-Alors tu t'es réveillé princesse? Tu m'as fait une de ses peur tu sais? Me dit-il en souriant.

Les autres garçons s'étaient réveillés eux aussi. Tyson se leva instantanément me pris les mains et me dit :

- Merci mon Dieu, tu va bien je suis tellement fâcher contre moi de t'avoir laissé partir toute seule. Mais…Mais j'étais sou, cria t'il en frappant le mur le plus près de lui.

(10 seconde plus tard)

Il se retourna et me dit en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

- Si je retrouve la personne qui ta fais cela ou que je trouve un paparazzi qui prend des photos de toi présentement dans cette état ou n'importe qui je dis bien n'importe qui qui dit quel que choses qui ne devrais pas dire je te jure que je le ferais payé.

-Merci Tyson…

Tyson parlais de moi lorsqu'il disait ''n'importe qui qui dit quel que choses qui ne devrais pas dire je te jure que je le ferais payé'', mais au fond me moi je savais que je ne devais pas l'écouté. Car quoi qu'il fasse ça serait moins pire que passer ma vie à ces cotés.

En après midi, on me donna congé de l'hôpital. Hiro avait insisté pour que je continue de me reposer dans sa Villa de campagne c'elle ou on c'était ''rencontré'' pour la première fois. Les autres bladebraker étaient passés dans la journée pour me dire un dernier au revoir avant de partir chez eux.

Donc, à la villa il n'y aurait que moi, Tyson, Hiro, Kai et son fils qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de rester quel que jours de plus au japon.

Je me sentais déjà mieux, malgré mes deux coté casser, mon œil au beurre noir, mes esquimaudes et mes lèvres fendiez. Les anti- douleurs que le docteur m'avait donné marchait a merveille.

Malgré cela, je n'avais pas la force de me lever de me lever et de faire face à la vie. Je regardais part la fenêtre lorsque j'entendis frapper.

-Est-ce que je peux rentrer?

C'était Gou.

-je peux te lire une histoire? Quand je suis malade mon père m'en lis et ça m'aide à me sentir mieux. Alors je peux?

Cette mâtiné là, j'ai appris après les 30 premières secondes que Gou ne savait pas lire. Après tout, il n'avait que 3 ans. Donc, il décrivait juste les images qu'il voyait le problème c'est que le livre avait 200 pages.

30 minutes plus tard je n'en pouvais plus les histoires de Gou n'avais pas de sens et alors je lui proposai d'aller manger, car il était midi.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les trois hommes mangeaient en silence. Lorsqu'il me vit descendre, ils se levèrent pendant que descendais les marches. La, Tyson me souris et dit :

-Je suis content de te voir, Hilary. Je t'Aime tellement.

Cette phrase, c'est exactement cette qu'il me disait à près une discutes pour qu'on fasse la paix et puis ça recommencais

-Tyson on doit parler dehors. Kai tu viens aussi!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

J'ai écris cela en écoutant jumper de Third Eye Blind 

Mais je crois que j'ai pas bien fait honneur. Aller l'écouté!!!

Je travaille à un camp de jours alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi.

J'ai mauvaise soirée (problèmes familiales) et il pleut tout le temps

Ceux et celles qui veulent venir passer leur étés au Canada c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Il fait surement plus chaud et plus beaux chez vous.

Le prochain chapitre prendra surement tu temps apparaître mais je vous garantie que je vais prendre tout c'est truc négatif pour faire un superbe chapitre (ça sera violent vous êtres avertie) et il sera beaucoup plus long.

Prochain chapitre : La confrontation

Tyson et Hilary+ Kai

Review svp

Donner une note de 1-10


	5. La confrontationLE JOUR J

N'est dédié à aucune musique en particulier (juste passer ma playlist)

La confrontation/LE JOUR J

Toujours dans la cuisine

- Tu crois qu'elle a deviné Tyson? dit Hiro, en souriant

-Ça ce peut, elle est si intelligente m'a Hilary, dit Tyson

-Alors t'as trouvé que Tyson avait changé la date de ton mariage pour cette fin de semaine? Dit Kai sur un ton neutre en prenais une boucher de son toast.

Silence

-Non

-Papa, t'a gâché la surprise, s'écria Gou

-Comment j'étais censée le savoir moi, rétorqua Kai.  
-Gou dit alors, dit lui en même temps que sa famille et ses amis sont déjà la dans l'hôtel en bas de la colline et que sa robe a déjà choisîtes et que…

-Dit a ton fils de fermé sa gueule, il gâche tout la surprise, s'écria Tyson

-Ne parle pas de mon fils comme ça…

Kai et Tyson se menaçaient du poing et disaient d'autres choses, mais je n'endentais plus rien. Ma tête, commença a tournée sur elle-même trop information à la fois.

STOP,

Je criai, vous parlez trop moi j'en ai marre, je ne veux pas de ce mariage, je ne veux pas que ma vie continue ainsi et sur tout je ne veux pas de TOI Tyson.''

Sur ces mots, je partis dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires.  
Une fois en haut, j'entendis des bruits de pas rapide dans l'escalier.  
Je barrai la porte.  
Boom boom boom Tyson frappai la porte-violement. Il frappait la porte si fort que celle-ci sortit de ses gonds.

-''Espèce de petite pute, s'écria Tyson, tu crois me faire ça à moi! Me faire honte devant tout le monde comme ça après tout ce que J'AI fait pour toi! Tu vas voir de ce que j'en fais des filles comme toi ''

Il s'apprêtait me gifler, il était trop rapide pour que je puisse l'esquivé.

-Tyson, ça suffit ''s'écrit Kai. Tout en retenant le bras de mon ex-fiancé.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Hiwatari, c'est entre moi et Hilary

Kai tenait encore le bras de Tyson quand il dit :

-Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à omoplate (parti de dos) si tu crois vraiment que c'est en la frappant qu'elle changera d'idée.

Tout en donnant un solide coup dans le ventre du russe avec son autre bras Tyson dit :

-Je tais dit de pas de mêlé de ça.

Kai tomba sur le dos. Le coup était fort et il ne l'avait pas anticipé.  
Toujours au sol Kai donna un coup de pied au niveau du tibia Tyson ce qui le fit se baisser. Kai profita de ce temps mort pour se relever et commencer à transmettre à Tyson une rafale de coup de pied.  
Le second coup fut aussi violent que le premier, mais cette fois Kai frappa directement le genou. Rapidement il lui transmit un troisième avec la pointe du pied au niveau du ventre, Tyson n'eu même pas le temps de se torde de douleur qu'un autre coup de pied l'attendait celui si directement sur la mâchoire. Finalement, le coup final, Kai sauta dans les airs et lui frappa du pied la tête ce qui fit tourner sa tête de 90 degrés.

Il ne bougeait plus. De sa carcasse du sang sortait de sa bouche.

Le russe essoufflé respirait durement le coup que Tyson l'avait donnais le fessait encore souffrir, car il tenait de la main son ventre.

-Est… est qu'il est mort, dit presque sans voix encore sou le choc de voir la personne qui m'avait fait tant souffrir anéantit par terre, et ce, en moins de quel que seconde.

- je ne crois pas… si oui je vais avoir des problèmes...

C'est là qu'enfin Hiro apparut accompagné de Gou. Qu'est-ce qui ceux passe ici, j'ai entendu du bruit.  
À la vue de son frère, il se hâta à ces côtés pour voir s'il avait encore un pouls…  
Heureusement pour lui et pour Kai il en avait un.

- Ça ne va pas la tête pourquoi tu as fait ça?! dit Hiro avec une voix inquiète.

Kai dit à son fils d'aller dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne voit l'état de Tyson. Une telle scène pourrait traumatiser un enfant en si bas âge, Kai le savait, car sa mémoire en était remplie.

-il allait frapper Hilary.  
-et…  
-je l'ai arrêté à temps

-Alors comment ça ce fait qu'il est quasiment mort Par terre!

-il s'est tourné contre moi. Alors je me suis défendu et voila c'est tout!

-Mon frère n'aurait jamais fait cela si Hilary n'avait pas annulé le mariage. C'est juste de sa faute à elle. Dit Hiro, en me pointant du doigt.

C'est la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Je pris ma valise à moitié pleine et je partis de cet endroit pitoyable.

Je marchais depuis environs depuis 30 minutes, mais d'où j'étais je pouvais toujours voir la villa, mes blessures me ralentissaient énormément. J'avais laissé tombé ma valise, il ya une bonne dizaine de minutes.  
C'est la que j'entendis un bruit de klaxon.

C'était Kai

-je te dépose quel que part?  
 x_____________________________ x

Plusieurs choses avaient changé depuis en 1 semaine. Premièrement, bien évidemment, j'avais déménagé Kai m'avait prêté un appartement (l'appartement qui montre dans beyblade v-force).

J'avais tien mes cheveux en noir et changer mon style de vêtement bye-bye jupe et les chandails aux couleurs de préféré de Tyson bonjour leggins et long chandail sans manche.

Présentement, je suis à une entrevue d'embauche essaye de suivre du mieux que je peux le conseil de Kai.

----Flashback ----

Dans la voiture après que je fus montée dans la voiture du Russe. Son fils a l'arrière de l'auto de mauvaise humeur.

-Pourquoi on a du partir si vite je n'ai même pas eux le temps de prendre tous mes jouets, dit Gou

-Je vais t'en acheté d'autre… maintenant tu vas jouet avec ma psp (Kai à l'aire d'une personne a possédé des trucs comme ça) et tu mets les écouteurs. Papa et Hilary vont avoir une conversation entre adultes.  
- vous n'allez pas vous criez après parce qu'avec Maman quand tu as une conversation d'adulte ça veut dire ce crier après. Et après maman va pleurer et toi tu vas…  
-Non Gou on ne va pas ce crier après et Hilary ne va pas pleurer maintenant joue.

Sur ce, la quasi-copie conforme de Kai lança à son père un regard et prit la Psp.

-Alors, tu peux m'expliqué toute l'histoire parce que comprend moi je suis perdu.

Je l'expliquai toute l'histoire depuis mon enfance pénible jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Après que j'eu fini de lui dire a quel point, je me sentais misérable, il me dit cette phrase.

-Tu as toujours été forte et tu l'es encore maintenant. Tyson n'a fait que te ralentir et pour Hiro tu mérite tellement mieux que lui. Je sais qu'il ne connait pas tous les détails de ton histoire alors il ne faut pas prendre trop à cœur ce qu'il a dit tant tôt. Tu peux avance sans regret tu à fait la chose la plus intelligente.  
-Merci  
- et n'oubli pas tu es forte dans un rien de temps, tu seras encore plus forte que tu ne l'es maintenant. Prend t'à vie en main et bat toi pour que des choses comme ça ne t'arrive plus jamais.  
Kai venait de stationner son auto devant le dojo, je lui donnai un câlin puis je sorti de l'auto. Gou dormait sur la banquette arrière.  
-Je reviens  
5 minutes et j'étais déjà de retour, j'avais pris mes papiers importants et c'étais tout je ne voulais rien apporté avec moi quel que chose qui me rappellerais de lui.  
-il me faut juste me chercher un endroit ou vivre, dis-je

-Tu peux vivre dans un dans un de mes anciens mes lofts…

--Fin du flash-back —

Une fois chez moi on m'appela pour dire que j'avais eu l'emploi! J'étais présentement secrétaire dans une petite clinique de dentiste. Je pensais à tout ce qui venait d'accomplir : J'avais commencé des cours de kick-boxing avec Kai, j'avais ma maison, un travail et je me sentais plus puissante qu'avant.  
Ding-dong  
J'ouvris la porte sans demander qui c'était l'heure de mon cours avec Kai.  
-bonjours  
Ce n'était pas Kai.

**merci pour les review j'aimerais savoir avec qui vous préfèreriez que Hilary finnise  
1. tout seul  
Kai  
3. avec Hiro  
4. avec un oc**

**Merci d'avance pour les réponses ^^**


	6. the END

**Rien à dire sauf il me reste juste un an et demi d'école et j'ai fini le cégep. J'aime mon futur job. Et c'est la fin de cette histoire j'ai plus de temps à la consacré alors je la fini la.**

**J'ai juste reçu un review (pour le dernier chapitre) donc j'ai décidé avec qui Hilary allait finir…**

J'étais présentement secrétaire dans une petite clinique de dentiste. Je pensais à tout ce qui venait d'accomplir : J'avais commencé des cours de kick-boxing avec Kai, j'avais ma maison, un travail et je me sentais plus puissante qu'avant.  
Ding-dong  
J'ouvris la porte sans demander qui c'était l'heure de mon cours avec Kai.  
-bonjours  
Ce n'était pas Kai.

**Maintenant**

C'était Hiro

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lui dis-je en mettant ma main sur ma hanche et en fonçant les sourcils

Il essaya de pousser la porte pour rentrée, mais je l'ai empêcha

-je veux juste te parler, je peux rentrer? S'il te plaît Hilary je veux m'excusé, dit Hiro d'un ton suppliant

- si tu veux vraiment t'excuser tu le fais ici sur l'escalier dis- d'un ton sec

- OK voila Hilary je suis entièrement sincèrement désolée. Je ne savais pas tous que mon frère ta fait. Quand j'ai vu mon frère à terre j'étais hors de moi! Je croyais que vous aviez tué mon seul petit frère et plus tu venais de casser avec lui à la vielle de votre mariage, donc j'avais des raisons d'être fâché contre toi, mais la je sais la vérité donc je t'ai cherché partout et comme je sais que Kai était allé te chercher donc je me suis dit qui devais t'avoir prêté un de ses appartements, je suis tous allée les voir en espérant te trouver et aujourd'hui j'ai réussie, dit Hiro avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Attend, il ya des choses qui n'ont pas de sens dans ton histoire. Premièrement comment as-tu eu les adresses de Kai et comment tu peux dire que tu sais ce que Tyson m'a fait subir.

-Comme je trouvais que l'histoire de Tyson était louche, j'ai engagé un détective privé et j'ai découvert la vérité. Maintenant, je peux rentrer.

-OK… aller suit moi, dit Hilary

**Dans la cuisine **

- alors …

- tu vis toute seule

-ouais, mais Kai et son fils viennent de temps en temps

-tu l'aimes bien

-qui...?

- Kai

Faisait dos à Hiro

-Tu veux un soda

-non, merci alors…. Toi et Kai

-pour être honnête, je l'aime bien durant c'est dernier mois, j'ai découvert un coté de lui que j'avais jamais remarqué

Au moment que je dis cela, mon cellulaire sonna, j'avais un message :

_Je ne pas venir aujourd'hui. Mons. Dickinson réunion d'urgence. Désoler_

Je lui répondis que c'était OK et que de toute façon j'avais de la visite.

Hiro resta la une bonne heure puis reparti. J'avais aimé lui parler ça ma rappeler le bon vieux temps.

Il était 11 h 30 heures du soir, je me préparais pour aller dormir quand j'entendis du bruit quel qu'un essayait d'ouvrir ma porte d'entré. Je pris l'objet le clavier de l'ordinateur, car c'était la chose la plus imposante qui était le plus près de moi. J'approchais très lentement de la porte pour frapper la personne dans la tête quand je vis que c'était Hiro. Je lâchai donc mon ''arme'' et lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la et il me dit : je suis désolée

derrière lui ce tenais son frère le menaçant d'un fusil.

-je n'ai plus besoin de toi mon frère.

Pan! ! Il tira Hiro dans le dos

J'essayais de fermer ma porte en vin, le corps inerte de Hiro m'en empêchait.

Je courrais dans la maison à la recherche d'un téléphone ou de n'importe quoi qu'il m'aurait aidée a m'échapper du jeune **Kinomiya,** mais rien.

Je me rappelais des cours que Kai m'avait données je me tournai donc et commença a me battre avec Tyson. J'avais bien suivi mes cours, car le coup que je lui donnai, lui fit échapper son fusil qui glissa dans la cuisine.

-tu te crois vraiment forte? Hein Hilary tu te trompe

Il fonça sur moi avec un couteau qu'il avait dissimulé dans son manteau.

Il la poignarda en plein dans le cœur

Il boita jusqu'à la cuisine

Et se tira une balle dans la tête

Hilary ne sera jamais à lui ni a personne

Fin triste je sais…

La prochaine histoire que je ferais sera plus heureuse XD

Merci à tous ce qui on review


End file.
